TE CONOZCO MUY BIEN Y DECIDI QUE NO QUIERO PERDER
by Akane Kido
Summary: te conozco como la palma de mis manos, aunque sonrias, y trates de demostrar lo contrario, comparto tu pesar, y si ahora no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar a tu lado, entrenare y me esforzare para que tu sueño se vuelva mi sueño también...
1. Chapter 1

"Te "odio" tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti"

_Chapter 1. El cambio, extraño al viejo tú._

Era extraño, hablo para todos mis compañero, pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal con él, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, aunque lo intentes sabes bien que no me puedes engañar, nos ocultas algo, pero me da igual, lo que realmente me duele es que no confíes en mí y me alejes de tus proyectos, ¿acaso soy la única entre todos los novatos que aun no sabe mentir? Tú me descubriste y me encaraste, te enteraste que yo te ocultaba algo y me odiaste, pero luego fuiste de nuevo mi héroe personal, llegaste hasta donde sasuke-kun y me salvaste, ahora yo se que te pasa algo, pero mi cuerpo no responde, se que debo correr, y acompañarte aunque tú me alejes, al fin de cuentas, es lo mismo que yo siempre he hecho contigo, pero aun así no lo hago, mis piernas no se mueven, al fin y al cabo, aun continuo siendo un estorbo, una molestia para ti, Naruto por favor perdóname, sé muy bien lo que debo hacer, le grito a mi cuerpo que reaccione, pero él no se mueve, se que debo alcanzarte y apoyarte pero no puedo, avanzas muy rápido para mí, no solo te has vuelto increíblemente fuerte, también te has vuelto terriblemente inalcanzable.

Todo esto fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo sakura, antes de ver la sonrisa socarrona de Naruto y que el mencionara en voz alta que quería comer ramen, por supuesto no le creyó, aun así lo dejo marchar, luego de la partida de Naruto, todo el ambiente entre los novatos quedo en un total mutismo, tanto era así, que se podía percibir el sonido de el aire recorriendo el ambiente entre ellos, haciendo revolotear juguetonamente el cabello de todos los presentes en ese momento.

Hinata: etto…etto…creo que tengo ganas de comer algo….c..cre…creo que …me acercare a comer….etto …un ramen.

Ante el comentario expuesto por la Hyuga, sakura no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, y que una pequeña aura de combate apareciera sobre ella, alterando los sentidos de todos los presentes.

Inner sak: ¡shannaro!, que se cree esa, acaso no entendió que Naruto quiere estar solo.

Sakura (pensando): tranquila, si ella lo quiere hacer pues que lo haga, al fin de cuentas, que nos importa Naruto…. ¿cierto?... ¡¿cierto?

Inner sak: si claro….lo importante es que tú te lo creas, mi querida y estimada sakurita.

En ese momento todos los chicos konohianos miraban algo asustados a la peli rosa quien tenía un debate mental y se despelucaba su lacia cabellera.

Ino: en fin…oe! Sakura! La tierra te llama!

Después del pequeño grito de su amiga, sakura reacciono un poco sonrojada al enterarse en la situación en la cual se encontraba, entendía bien que desde hacía mucho su Inner no aparecía, y que lo hiciera ahora, la descolocaba un poco y más aun si lo hacía frente a todos sus amigos, y lo peor de todo es que la persona que le provocaba la aparición de su Inner no era más ni nada menos que la persona que jamás llegaría a creer, NARUTO, si ese Naruto que toda la vida rechazo, y que nunca acepto públicamente que era especial para ella, ahora la estaba enloqueciendo, de nuevo, como lo hizo en su momento, Sasuke, claro ahora era muy diferente, porque no es una niña.

Sakura (pensando): Qué diablos me pasa?

Shikamaru: oh cielos…esto sí que es problemático, otra vez se nos fue de este mundo.

Claro que tenía razón el chico genio, pues ver a una chica, mirando a la nada y revolcándose, y moviendo su cabeza precipitadamente una y otra vez tratando de quitar alguna idea de su cabeza no es normal, de hecho, no debe ser sano

Ino: sakura-llamo con voz bajita la rubia-SAKURA-Aumento un poco la voz, pero no conseguía traer de vuelta a sakura-¡OYE SAKURA, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VES!-definitivamente este último grito sí que hizo entrar en razón a sakura, pero como no estaba preparada para ese tipo de gritos pues contesto como siempre.

Sakura: ¿QUE TE PASA CERDA? ACASO ME QUIERES DEJAR SORDA, ¿O QUE?

Neji: nadie te quiere dejar sorda sakura, es solo que si no se te gritaba de esa manera, continuarías en tu mundo, y creo que no es sano.

Sai: definitivamente, la fea también se nos enloqueció

El comentario de Neji, junto al de Sai, realmente incomodo a la pobre Kunoichi que no sabía ni cómo Salir de esa situación tan embarazosa. De un momento a otro apareció en un PUFF! Un anbu, con su típica mascara en especie de gato sobre los troncos de madera, se encontraba de pie justo al lado donde se encontraba sentado Kiba.

Anbu: Sakura Haruno, la godaime sama la requiere a usted, por favor preséntese lo más pronto posible-y luego al terminar de decir esto, tan rápido como apareció, desapareció también en un PUFF!

SAKURA: ¿Cómo?, ¿tsunade sama ha despertado?

Fue una pregunta al viento nadie contesto, realmente casi ninguno sabia, Sakura instintivamente miro hacia Ino, pero esta únicamente levanto sus hombros, ambos al mismo tiempo, dando a entender que no sabía nada sobre este asunto, entonces sakura, sin ni siquiera despedirse comenzó a correr, hacia donde se encontraba su maestra, no le importaba si sus amigos pensaban que era grosera, ahora lo importante era saludar de nuevo a su sensei, agradecerle de no abandonarla, pero cuando corría rápidamente y atravesaba los pocos techos que ya habían, gracias a la lenta pero buena reconstrucción que se le estaba haciendo de nuevo a Konoha, vio algo que deseo nunca haber visto, fue tan grande su impresión que paró en seco, realmente no le importo estar atravesada en una vía donde las personas estaban pasando y cargando con ellos objetos pesados, no, no le importaba, empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba esa horrorosa imagen, cada paso era más temerario que el anterior, pero ella quería evitar eso, que estaba segurísima que ocurriría.

Xxx: recuerda que alguien te está esperando, Sakura.

Voltio asustada, esperando encontrar a la persona que le había hablado en su oído, pero estaba tan concentrada viendo otra cosa que no pudo ni reconocer la vos ni alcanzar a ver a la persona que le había hablado en su oído, solo estaba el viento, tan juguetón como siempre con ella, jugando y acariciando su cabello, mientras que muchos aldeanos y ninjas la miran con cara de reproche, ya que no se movía ni tampoco colaboraba con ellos, tan solo estaba ahí de pie incomodando el paso para todos allí.

Cayendo en cuenta en la situación en la cual se encontraba, pidió disculpas y se hizo a un lado, y dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba esa fea imagen, pero habían muchas personas y no pudo ver de nuevo, así que comenzó a caminar, dio un paso, dio otro, y….

Shizune: oye sakura, Tsunade sama te necesita, te demorabas mucho y me mando a buscarte, ¿acaso ya no la quieres ver?


	2. pongamonos al corriente

Shizune: oye sakura, Tsunade sama te necesita, te demorabas mucho y me mando a buscarte, ¿acaso ya no la quieres ver?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAP II, PONGAMONOS AL CORRIENTE.

Sakura comienza a caminar distraídamente junto a Shizune, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba aun Tsunade aun recuperándose.

Tsunade: ¡vaya! Con que por fin puedo ver a la más ingrata de mis aprendices.-dijo esto levantando una ceja y cesando de comer, mientras señalaba acusadoramente a sakura con uno de sus cubiertos.

Sakura en ese momento no reacciono, solo se quedo ahí estática, mirando con sus ojos aguados a su sensei de nuevo, pero no duro mucho, inmediatamente se lanzo feliz, a darle un abrazo a su shisu.

Tsunade: ….Sakura….te has vuelto muy….fuerte…no p...Puedo….respirar- al Escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su mentora, sakura la soltó rápidamente, y reviso inmediatamente que su maestra no tuviera ningún daño, gracias a su eufórico abrazo.

Sakura. Sensei, me siento muy feliz de que se encuentre muy bien de salud-guardo silencio y bajo su mirada un poco avergonzada-le quisiera pedir disculpas…ya sabe, debí de quedarme con usted y velar por su recuperación….pero.

Tsunade: antes de que continúes-la interrumpió Tsunade antes de que sakura continuara con su retahíla-entiendo muy bien lo que has hecho, yo en tu lugar, si jiraiya necesitara de mi, también hubiera abandonado a Sarutobi sensei, de hecho lo hice, solo que también abandone después a Jiraiya-bajo su cabeza y recordó el hecho de que su Gran amigo, y hasta el último momento, ultimo amor, ya no se encontraba mas entre ellos.

Shizune al notar el ambiente sombrío que se estaba formando entre las dos trato de subir los ánimos, pero luego recordó que no estaban en el mejor momento para un comentario alentador, ya que Madara Uchiha se encontraba "supuestamente" vivo, y había declarado públicamente la cuarta guerra ninja.

Shizune: bueno, creo que es hora de que se entere lady Tsunade-hizo una pausa, esperando que la atención de la Godaime estuviese dirigida a ella- estamos preparándonos para la cuarta guerra ninja.

Un silencio sepulcral… Sakura no hizo ningún movimiento, solo atino en mirar a su sensei que ni se inmuto con la información que Shizune le brindo.

Tsunade: ya lo sabía, antes de que ustedes llegaran…de hecho desde que desperté, con la primera persona con la que hable después de ti-dijo señalando a Shizune haciendo un movimiento con la barbilla-fue con Hatake Kakashi, el me comento todo lo que sucedió en la reunión de los Kages, además me conto todo…-coloco ojitos rayaditos y miro a sakura ACUSADORAMENTE-lo que sucedió con los ex.- genin… ¿tu entiendes sakura, no es así?

Sakura al verse totalmente invulnerable antes los comentarios de su maestra no hizo mas que ocultar su GRAN sonrojo bajo el flequillo de su cabello, aunque claro que no fue suficiente para que su vergüenza pasara desapercibida antes las otras dos mujeres que se encontraban allí con ella.

FLASHBACK:

Kakashi: godaime…estoy feliz de que se encuentre bien de salud.

Tsunade: Gracias…yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, pensé que habías muerto, me alegra que haya sido un error mío.

Kakashi: de hecho usted no estaba equivocada, yo si estuve muerto…creo…según sé, Naruto convenció a Nagato…

Tsunade: ¡¿NAGATO?

Kakashii: ohm… si…esta persona era quien manejaba a los cuerpos de Pain desde la distancia.

Tsunade: ahora todo cobra sentido, cuando estuve frente a Pain, no recordaba que ese chico tuviera el rinegan, eso, mas la información que envió Shizune, ahora todo cobra sentido…en fin, continua con tu información.

Kakashi: bueno…la información que le venía a dar en un principio es la siguiente, hubo una reunión de kages , donde los kages de las cinco naciones se reunieron para solucionar el ataque que sufrió la aldea de la nubes a su jinchuriky de 8 colas, y adicionalmente platicar sobre el atentando que sufrió la aldea de la hoja, Konoha fue representado por Danzou-hizo una pausa y vio que Tsunade levanto sus cejas, demostrando su asombro por esta información, pero luego coloco una mirada tranquila y hizo señas con sus manos para que el shinobi continuara con su discurso- en fin, se discutieron los temas, pero en mitad de la reunión apareció Akatsuki, y ataco a los Hokagues…bueno Sasuke, quien ahora es miembro de ese grupo, ataco, bajo las ordenes de MADARA UCHIHA a los kages allí presentes.

TSUNADE: ¿¡cómo! Pero si Madara Uchiha está muerto… ¿están seguros que ese es quien dice ser?

Kakashi: bueno…por ahora es Madara Uchiha, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario.-hizo una pausa y toco su barbilla-¿en qué iba? … ¡a si! Entonces ataco a los kages, pero luego tuvo que abandonar la pelea.

Tsunade: me imagino, no es posible que pudiera contra todos.

Kakashi: así es, aunque sinceramente, ese chico se ha vuelto muy poderoso, al fin de cuentas es un Uchiha, ¿no?-Tsunade le dio la razón con un movimiento de su cabeza- entonces en ese momento Madara revelo, que él desea reunir a todos los bijuus, para poder despertar al máximo BIJUU que es la unión de los 9 demonios, es decir, el 10 colas.

TSUNADE: Interesante, creo que…

KAKASHI. A pero eso no es todo, además de eso, sucedió lo mas interesante de este relato- dijo esto último con ojos de pervertido ¬.¬- Luego apareció sakura junto a lee , Kiba y Sai …

TSUNADE: ¿Y…QUE PASO…?

Kakashi. Adivine…^^

TSUNADE: NO SOY BRUJA-dijo en un solo grito saliendo su típico humor –además si fuera buena adivinando, no perdería tanto en los juegos de azar ¬¬u

Kakashi. Si tiene razón…, está bien se lo diré sin preámbulos, Sakura se le declaro, dijo que le AMABA, que regresara con ella, que NO BUSCARA MAS A SASUKE.

Tsunade: no me digas que sakura, utilizo su declaración para tratar de hacer a un lado a Sasuke, eso no estuvo bien...

Kakashi: si eso mismo pensé yo, de hecho si hubiera dejado su declaración hasta antes de comentar algo de Sasuke, hubiera estado bien, pero trato de engañar a Naruto con sus sentimientos, para que no fuera más tras Sasuke. Pero Naruto luego de eso se desilusiono, y rechazo a sakura.

TSUNADE: Pero si Naruto la ama

KAKASHI: lo sé, pero sakura se equivoco, porque además fue donde Naruto, con sentimientos mezclados, con su mente confundida.-hubo un silencio, kakashi buscaba la manera de continuar su relato, y Tsunade esperaba-bueno la cuestión es que, sakura decidió irse de ese lugar, e ir directamente donde se encontraba Sasuke, para ella misma poner fin al sufrimiento de Naruto y evitar que Sasuke se hundiera más en su oscuridad, tuvo que noquear a sus compañeros en el camino hacia Sasuke, para evitar que nada malo les sucediera a ellos, que si se equivocaba, la única perjudicada fuera ella.

TSUNADE. Es decir, que fue de borrego al matadero.

KAKASHI. Algo así, en fin al llegar allí se encontró con un Sasuke totalmente diferente, primero salvo a uno de los compañeros de el, una chica llamada Karin, y luego intento atacar a Sasuke, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer, fue ataca por el, que si no hubiera sido porque llegue a tiempo, ella no contaba la historia-

Tsunade. No creo, pero continúa con tu historia.

Kakashi: luego, no pude pelear contra Sasuke, estaba muy débil el pero aun así, no me atrevía a atacarlo, pero sakura alcanzo la espalda de Sasuke, y en ese momento pensé que ella acabaría con el chico, pero ella dudo y le dio tiempo de que el la atacara, ella ni siquiera puso resistencia, llego luego Naruto y le salvo por segunda vez su cuello.

Tsunade. Me imagino que ella se ha de sentir muy mal, estoy segura que me dirá algo como "maestra por favor ayúdeme para poderle ayudar a Naruto"

Kakashi: ¿usted cree?

Tsunade: ¡ay! Kakashi, yo a diferencia de ti, si le doy algo de atención a Sakura, creo conocerla algo.

KAKASHI: eso fue hiriente. U.U

Tsunade. Jeje

END FLASHBACK

Tsunade se había quedado un buen rato pensando, bajo la curiosa mirada de Sakura y Shizune.

Tsunade: bueno…como ustedes saben bien, el prime hokague fue mi abuelo, es decir, un senju que tenía el control sobre varios bijuus, no pienso contar ahora como lo hizo, porque realmente no lo recuerdo bien ahora, de hecho yo era muy pequeña y casi no recuerdo a mi abuelo, pero necesito buscar algo que pertenece a mi clan y que solo yo sé en donde se encuentra, con lo cual estoy segura que podremos controlar en algo los poderes de los AKATSUKIS.-Las mujeres las miraban expectantes- por esa razón saldré mañana por la mañana con Sakura, únicamente con ella, Tu Shizune, te harás cargo del hospital y cuantos heridos hallan, yo por mi parte-dijo esto último poniéndose de pie- iré a hablar con el Consejo y propondré que Kakashi sea el encargado de Konoha, por dos semanas, que es el tiempo que Sakura y yo necesitamos, para encontrar lo que buscamos, más otras cosas.-

Termino de hablar y se marcho del lugar dejando a dos Kunoichi perplejas mirándose entre ellas con los ojos desorbitados- MAÑANA A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA EN LAS PUERTAS DE KONOHA!-grito desde afuera la godaime, provocando que ambas chicas giraran tratando de buscarla con la vista, aunque lo único que veían era la tela que cubría la casa de campaña donde se encontraban.

…

Naruto…kun te gusta mucho el R..Ramen, ¿no es así?

Naruto: si, me gusta mucho, porque no comes también.

Hinata. Etto…o

Naruto. No me digas que también estas a dieta…jajá…Sakura chan siempre dice lo mismo-Hinata lo miraba-no entiendo para que se preocupa tanto por su cuerpo, si ella, para mí, es perfecta-de un momento a otro bajo la mirada hacia su sopa de Ramen y se extinguió su sonrisa.

Hinata: veo que te gusta mucho sakura san, ¿cierto?

Ante aquel comentario de la chica Hyuga, el chico levanto su mirada y miro a los ojos de ella, y le mostro una sonrisa melancólica.

Naruto. Yo podría matar por ella, pero ella jamás me podrá ver como yo quisiera, por esa razón traeré de nuevo a Sasuke a la aldea, para que ella pueda ser feliz con la persona que realmente ama.

Hinata. Jamás pensé que te darías tan rápido por vencido, pero nunca se te olvide que siempre estaré ahí para ti.-se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse

Naruto. Muchas gracias Hinata, se que cuento con una muy buena amiga.-y le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no fue devuelta por parte sino más bien un entrecejo apretado y luego un suspiro.

Hinata. Tú no entiendes Naruto.- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ahh? No entendí- dijo Naruto, mientras que el viejo tendero de Ramen solo sonreía, para luego decirle, realmente eres muy inocente Naruto, definitivamente, Sakura te tiene mucha paciencia.

Todo lo ocurrido era observado desde las sombras por alguien, que luego de ver marcharse a Hinata trato de acercarse, pero luego decidió alejarse y tomar un rumbo distinto.


End file.
